britneyspearsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
My Prerogative
"My Prerogative" é um cover da canção My Prerogative do artista estadunidense Bobby Brown gravado pela cantora Britney Spears para seu primeiro álbum de compilação de grandes hits, Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (2004). Antecedentes e composição Em 2004, Spears gravou um cover de "My Prerogative" com a equipe de produção sueca Bloodshy & Avant, que também produziu seu single "Toxic" presente em seu quarto álbum de estúdio, In the Zone (2003). Bloodshy & Avant gravaram a canção no Murlyn Studios em Estocolmo, Suécia. Spears gravou seus vocais na Teldex Studios em Berlim, Alemanha. Em 13 de agosto de 2004, a gravadora de Spears Jive Records, anunciou através de um comunicado para a imprensa, que ela havia feito um cover da canção e que o mesmo estava sendo planejado para ser lançado em seu primeiro álbum de compilação de grandes hits, intitulado Greatest Hits: My Prerogative. A canção foi planejada para a estrear nas rádios em 14 setembro de 2004, no entanto, vazou no mixtape do Real Tapemasters Inc., The Future of R&B em 10 de setembro de 2004. O cover de "My Prerogative" feito por Spears é musicalmente diferente da versão original, com o som de baixo e new jack swing sendo substituídos por sintetizadores e elementos típicos das produções do Bloodshy & Avant. Foi notado por Christy Lemire do msnbc.com que o cover também contém elementos de canções de Bollywood. No início da canção, Spears diz sussurrando nas linhas "People can take everything away from you / But they can never take away your truth / But the question is, can you handle mine?". O restante das letras não têm muita diferença da versão original, ao invés disso a letra foi alterada para se adequar ao sujeito feminino. Jennifer Vineyard da MTV comentou que o cover poderia ser interpretado como uma declaração sobre a vida de Spears e da reação da mídia ao tomar algumas decisões de última hora, incluindo o seu noivado com o dançarino americano Kevin Federline. Recepção Stephen Thomas Erlewine do Allmusic.com chamou o cover de "um remake inútil, que parece existir apenas para o seu vídeo". Spence D. do IGN disse que as letras se encaixam perfeitamente com o relacionamento de Britney com a mídia no momento. Ele acrescentou, "Quanto à sua interpretação, é uma interessante diversão camaleônica que sai como um Mashup, entre a produção de Prince em estilo vintage, bazófia de Cameo, e mormaço de Madonna, mas nunca que iria captar o brilho e a glória de qualquer uma das influências citados acima". Christy Lemire do msnbc.com chamou-o de "absolutamente desnecessário". Louis Pattison da New Musical Express comentou que "a julgar pelos mals sentimentos" do cover, Spears gostava de desempenhar o papel de "a moleca pop rebelde". Sarah Hepola do Salon.com escreveu em um artigo sobre os ídolos jovens contemporâneos que o cover "se tornou um hino para a rebeldia adolescente". O diretor americano Quentin Tarantino incluiu a canção em uma lista que o inspirou durante a produção do seu filme de 2009, Inglourious Basterds. Nos Estados Unidos, "My Prerogative" estreou nas paradas da Billboard Top 40 Tracks e Mainstream Top 40, respectivamente nas posições de número vinte e dois e trinta e quatro. "My Prerogative" vendeu 374.000 downloads digitais pagos nos Estados Unidos.56 Em 15 de novembro de 2004, a canção estreou na Austrália na posição de número sete. Recebeu uma certificação de Ouro pela Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) por vender mais de 35.000 unidades. Na mesma semana, a canção estreou na posição de número dezessete na Nova Zelândia. Em 7 de novembro de 2004, a canção estreou na terceira posição no Reino Unido, durante uma semana competitiva de novos lançamentos, superado apenas por "Just Lose It" do Eminem, e por "Lose My Breath" das Destiny's Child. De acordo com a The Official Charts Company, a canção vendeu 135.000 unidades no país. A canção também alcançou sucesso por toda a Europa, chegando à primeira posição na Finlândia, Irlanda, Itália e Noruega, a segunda posição na Espanha e a terceiro posição na Bélgica (Flandres e Valónia), Dinamarca e Alemanha. Também atingiu o top dez na Áustria, República Checa, Suécia, Suíça e Holanda. Videoclipe O videoclipe para "My Prerogative" foi filmado em agosto de 2004 na The Paramour Mansion em Silver Lake, Los Angeles, Califórnia e foi dirigido por Jake Nava. De acordo com a mãe de Spears, Lynne, o vídeo é "sobre a captura deslumbrante de closes e movimentos muito sutis" uma vez que Spears não poderia fazer qualquer coreografia, devido à sua lesão no joelho durante a gravação do videoclipe de "Outrageous". Ela também descreveu o vídeo como "ter um elemento do antigo e misterioso glamour de Hollywood". O videoclipe começa com Spears dirigindo um Porsche 928 em alta velocidade na Hollywood Hills. Ela passa através de uma cerca e se joga em uma piscina no interior de uma mansão onde a festa está ocorrendo. Ela emerge da água e fica em cima do carro para cantar o primeiro verso.66 O irmão de Spears, Bryan, fez uma participação especial nestas cenas. Depois que ela sai da piscina, ela entra na mansão e passa por casais que estão ao seu redor. Ela aparece em uma cozinha de aço inoxidável, onde uma empregada corta as alças de seu vestido preto molhado. Na cena seguinte, ela entra em um estúdio no qual seu marido na época, Kevin Federline, está fumando e assistindo a um vídeo em preto-e-branco de Spears em uma tela de projeção. De acordo com Jennifer Vineyard da MTV, o clipe tem um estilo de filmes pornográficos da década de 1940 e 1950. No artigo da Rolling Stone "Britney Spears: The Complete Video Guide", compararam o videoclipe com o single de Madonna de 1984, "Like a Virgin". Ela então entrou em um camarim com espelhos, vestindo lingerie, saltos altos, meias e um casaco de pelo curto. Ela vai até o quarto, em que um vestido preto é colocado para fora do edredom. Ela põe o vestido novo e a câmera pula a cena para mostrar a festa do lado de fora, onde as pessoas estavam esperando. Durante o final da canção, é revelado que a festa é a comemoração do casamento de Spears, quando ela começa a caminhar em direção ao corredor e Federline aguarda ao lado de um padre. O vídeo termina com uma cena do vídeo em preto-e-branco e Britney olhando para a câmera. As filmagens em preto-e-branco foi lançado como uma versão alternativa do videoclipe no DVD de 2004, Greatest Hits: My Prerogative, em que Britney está em uma cama fazendo várias poses sensuais. Este vídeo foi enviado por vários usuários do YouTube, porém, a maioria dos vídeos receberam uma classificação etária de inapropriados para menores de 18 anos e chagaram a ser banidos. Referências Categoria:Singles de Greatest Hits: My Prerogative Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles